¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Teddy!
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Hoy era su cumpleaños número 17. Él solo tenía un deseo"conocer a sus padres"pero sabía perfectamente que jamás se podría hacer realidad, hasta que, un regalo misterioso podría ser el causante de que su deseo más añorado se dicado a Koori Hana


**Este one-shote va dedicado a mi buena amiga Koori Hana**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Koori!**

**¡AVISO!: Este fic contiene fragmenteos del septimo libro: _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_**

**así que es obvio que ninguno de ellos me pertenece, mas sin embargo el trama de la historia es completamente mio asi que...**

**¡PROHIBIDO COPIAR! ¬¬X**

* * *

><p><strong>*Li Sora Yami*<strong>

_**Harry Potter**_

"_**Victoire x Teddy"**_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy!**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

**To: Koori Hana**

**By: Elizabeth Lovegood Malfoy**

Un castaño se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de su habitación, admirando una fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, en la cuál había un mago de alta estatura, cabellos castaños canosos y unos ojos cafés que reflejaban calidez, junto con una bruja más baja que él, de cabellos rosa chicle y ojos azules, qué, tomados de las manos lo saludaban con gran alegría y una sonrisa centellante en el rostro.

Él no los conoció y sabía que nunca lo haría; ellos habían muerto y no volverían… jamás lo harían, esa era la cuestión y él lo sabía perfectamente; había vivido y crecido a lado de su abuela Andrómeda Tonks y sus padrinos Ginny y Harry Potter. No estaba solo en el mundo pero él aun así lo sentía. Había pasado toda su vida sin unos padres que lo acompañaran en sus logros y en sus fracasos… en las buenas y en las malas… sin unos padres que estuvieran ahí, siempre para él.

Ese era su deseo. Era lo que más deseaba y añoraba en todo el mundo: _"Conocer a sus padres"._ El deseo de cualquier huérfano.

En su mente acudían imágenes imprevistas, las cuales pudieron haber sido grandes recuerdos, mas no lo eran, eran tan solo producto de su imaginación.

"_Estaba él, de 11 años, tomado de la mano de su madre en la estación de _King's Cross_, mientras que su padre llevaba su carrito con el baúl que contenía sus túnicas y libros que ocuparía en su primer curso a Hogwarts, junto con una lechuza de color marrón (un regalo de su parte). Ya estaba todo listo, y al fin había llegado el momento de partir._

_Él y sus padres se habían sumido en una larga despedida. Su madre derramaba lágrimas (las cuales no podía saberse si eran de alegría o de tristeza), sus cabellos se habían tornado anaranjados al igual que los de él (parecían como sintonizados), mientras que su padre trataba de consolarla; cuando finalmente lo logró, sus cabellos volvieron a ser de su color favorito: rosa chicle, y los suyos de un castaño casi rubio._

_Su madre se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente, y su padre también con un gran abrazo entusiasmado y unas palmaditas en él hombro._

_Teddy subió al tren y partió mientras que sus padres lo observaban alejarse de ellos."_

Sus ojos se empañaron. Su cabello cambió a aquel anaranjado.

Por su mente seguían pasando imágenes en las cuales se encontraba él con sus padres. Cosas que le hubieran gustado vivir con ellos. Como:

"_Su cumpleaños numero 12. Su madre trayéndole un pastel hecho con sus propias manos. Las sorpresas de su padre. Los regalos de ambos"._

"_Las fiestas de pascua con todos sus seres querido, y junto a Remus y Dora"._

Las lágrimas se le desbordaron de los ojos. Su cabello se torno gris y después rojizo.

"_El día de las madres junto a Dora, dándole un regalo hecho por él mismo. Ver la alegría y la emoción reflejada en sus ojos (y en su cabello, que era lo que siempre la delataba)._

"_Su cumpleaños número 13"._

"_Remus dándole su primera escoba"._

"_El cumpleaños de su madre, repleto de regalos y sorpresas de parte de él y su padre"._

Las lágrimas le deslizaban por las mejillas, y él no hacía nada por detenerlas. Parecía apenas consiente de ello. Sus cabellos cambiaban: _rubios, negros, azules, plateados…_ al igual que sus ojos: _azules, grises, avellana, verdes…_

"_Su cumpleaños número 14"._

"_El cumpleaños de su padre"._

"_Su cumpleaños número 15"._

"_Remus orgullosos de Teddy, por haberse convertido en prefecto al igual que él"._

Seguían cambiando: _morados, pelirrojo, anaranjados de nuevo, y hasta el rosa chicle favorito de su madre._ Eran tantas emociones, que no lo podía controlar. Eran tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado vivir con ellos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en el retrato de Remus y Dora, el cual seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos. Ellos seguían sonriéndole, pero la diferencia era que su madre se había ruborizado y ahora cargaba a un niño recién nacido en brazos.

"_Su cumpleaños numero 16…"_

Siguió contemplando la fotografía. No podía creer que justamente 3 días después de haberla tomado, sus padres hubieran muerto. Era una verdad que todavía no lograba digerir completamente.

Se escucho una voz proveniente de la planta baja, la cual, no era de su abuela sino de alguien más, pero igual le era muy familiar. Escucho que mencionaban su nombre, pero no le importó, él seguía pensando en sus padres, junto con un nuevo pensamiento: _"el asesino de ellos"._

Mientras más pensaba en él, más lo odiaba y detestaba. Quisiera haber sido él mismo el que hubiera acabado con aquel mortifago desconocido que les quito la vida a sus padres, quien le quito lo más preciado de todo.

La rabia lo inundó y sus cabellos se tiñeron de rojo fuego, y ondeaban a su alrededor de una forma que parecían tener vida propia. Abrazó el marco de la fotografía con todas sus fuerzas y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos tres veces, y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y entro. Él soltó la fotografía al instante y la escondió debajo de la almohada. Al girarse vio los cabellos rubios, centellantes y sedosos que tanto amaba, junto con unos ojos azules tan brillantes y hermosos que siempre lo hipnotizaban. Era Victoire, _"su"_ Victoire.

Al instante, todo él cambió. El fuego intenso de su cabello se apago y se tiño de azul.

Ella lo observo, y vio los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, las cuales había olvidado secar, pero aun así, puso los ojos en blanco como si no hubiera visto nada, y se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-Victoire…-pero su voz fue silenciada por un beso de la rubia; él se enderezó, la tomó de la cintura y le devolvió el beso dulce y delicadamente (como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, que en un descuido u otro se pudiera romper). Finalmente la soltó y ella se sentó en sus piernas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy!–le dijo Victoire, sonriente de oreja a oreja. Era cierto, hoy era su cumpleaños… su cumpleaños número 17. Después de todo lo que había estado pensando lo había olvidado completamente.- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!-le dijo entusiasmada.

-Se que me tienen una fiesta _sorpresa_–hizo unas comillas en el aire- en casa de Harry y Ginny. Y se que tú eres la encargada de llevarme a la fiesta de la que se supone que "_no estoy enterado". _Así que no te preocupes por seguir con el misterio.

Victoire se quedo en silencio, sorprendida por lo bien informado que estaba de sus planes. Finalmente recuperó el habla y le dijo:

-Veo que contigo las sorpresas no funcionan, ¿verdad?–rió para si-¡Al menos finge algo de interés, Teddy!–le dio un _zape_ al ver que bostezaba despreocupadamente. Él se quejo, pero al mismo tiempo no aguanto las ganas de reírse.

-¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!–Victoire lo fulminó con la mirada.- perdona…

-Tú abuela, Harry, Ginny y junto con Ron y Hermione, te han organizado esta fiesta con mucho entusiasmo, ¡Así que no lo eches a perder!

-Tú también eres una de las organizadoras, ¿no es así?–ella asintió-¿En verdad _crees_ que sería capas de arruinarlo?–enarcó una ceja fingiendo sorpresa y se volvió a recostar en la cama- Mejor despreocúpate, amor.

-¡TEDDY!

-¡¿QUÉ?–se enderezó bruscamente, tan asustado que casi tumba a Victoire de la cama.

-Como quieres que me despreocupe. ¡Se nos esta haciendo tarde!–le dijo algo alarmada, pero, al mismo tiempo divertida por su reacción. –Tenemos que estar ahí dentro de 15 minutos. Tu abuela nos espera abajo, así que apúrate.

Teddy se puso de pié y se dirigió al armario que tenía en el rincón de la habitación, lo abrió y sacó una camisa negra de manga larga–muy apropiada para un funeral-y se la puso.

-Estas bromeando, ¿no es así?–le dijo Victoire con cara de espanto-. No pensaras irte así, ¿verdad? ¡ES ESPANTOSO TED REMUS LUPIN!–le reprocho en la cara, fastidiada.- ¡ESO ES PARA UN FUNERAL! ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento!–dijo entre risas y murmuro algo así como: _"No exageres, ¡Si esta bien!" _mientras rodaba los ojos y se desbocaba en carcajadas. Se giro y rebusco dentro del armario; sacó otra camisa mucho más alegre y apropiada para una fiesta y se la cambió; tomó un par de zapatos y se los puso. Se paró frente al espejo que tenía en una de las puertas del armario y Victoire se quedo de pie detrás de él. Contempló su propio reflejo, hizo una mueca y se cabello cambio al instante a un plateado centellante pero todavía con unos cuantos mechones azules; sus ojos se hicieron grises, y su filosa nariz se rebajo.

Volteó a ver a Victoire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto–le dijo ya podemos irnos.-lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la puerta que continuaba abierta, bajaron las escaleras, y se encontraron con su abuela en el salón.

-Hasta que bajas, Teddy, cariño.

-Ya lo sabe– se apresuro a decir Victoire con la perfecta decepción reflejada en el rostro. Andrómeda frunció el seño.

-Debía suponerlo–respondió con una sonrisa , hay que irnos. No debemos llegar tarde, nos están esperando–se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un pequeño recipiente plateado que había junto a ella–.Toma tus polvos _flu, _cariño-le tendió el recipiente a Teddy.

-Se otro medio con el cual podemos llegar más rápido–emoción desbordada tras aquella sonrisa que ya soy mayor de edad, ¿Por qué no viajamos por medio de aparición?

-Pero, Teddy, yo soy menor de edad y aún no he aprobado el examen. –agregó Victoire

-Eso no importa, Victoire–le dijo Teddy-. Puedes viajas por medio de aparición conjunta. ¿Qué dices abuela?

-Digo que… -lo pensó un momento para al final responder:- Es _tu _cumpleaños, así que se hace lo que quieres, y si es lo que deseas… por mí está perfecto, cariño-dejó el recipiente plateado sobre la mesa de centro, se sacudió las manos, y esbozando una sonrisa se acercó a Teddy-. Vamos.

Andrómeda tomó la mano de su nieto. Teddy miro a Victoire, ella lo miraba con nerviosismo; él le tendió la mano y ella tardo en responder; lo miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió pidiéndole confianza, finalmente le tomó la mano, él dio un pequeño apretón y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Listas?–preguntó-Uno, dos… ¡tres!–de pronto todo se volvió negro; sintieron una sacudida debajo del ombligo, como si les hubieran dado un tirón con un gancho y unas cuerdas invisibles, y se sintió en el vació, girando sobre si mismos de forma incontrolada. Vieron como se alejaba el salón a toda velocidad. Unos segundos después, Victoire, Teddy y su abuela tocaron suelo firme.

Victoire estuvo apunto de caer pero Teddy la sostuvo.

-¡Te ganaré, Lily!–dijo una voz infantil

-¡No lo creo!–respondió la voz de una pequeña y soltó una risotada.

Teddy observó el lugar. Se encontraban en medio de un hermoso jardín repleto de gardenias y rosas de distintos colores; miro la puerta de aquella casa que conocía como la palma de su mano desde que tenía 5 años, en ella había un lema que nunca había comprendido completamente:

"_El ultimo enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte"_

_En memoria de Lily y James Potter._

_(N.A: El lema que hace casi 17 años, Harry y Hermione habían encontrado grabado en la lapida de la tumba donde descansaban los restos de Lily y James Potter, en el cementerio de _"Godric Hollow"_.)_

-Creo que ya no soy tan joven como antes–dijo Andrómeda mientras se presionaba un costado, jadeante.

-¿Estas bien, abuela?

-Sí, no te preocupes, cariño.

-¡Teddy! ¡Victoire!–se oyó gritar la voz de una pequeña. Ambos de giraron y se encontraron con una pequeña niña pelirroja y de ojos avellana columpiándose en un columpio junto con un niño también pelirrojo pero de ojos azules.

-Hola, Lily…-la saludó Teddy-… ¡No lo hagas!–exclamó al ver lo que iba a hacer, pero la pequeña ya se había soltado del columpio al llegar al punto más alto y permaneció unos momentos suspendida. Cuando por fin se posó en el suelo, lo hizo con una asombrosa suavidad.

Teddy la miro atónito aún con los brazos extendidos listos para atrapar a la pequeña, no le lograba entrar en la cabeza como una niña de tan solo 8 años de edad pudiera haber hecho aquello-¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso, Lily?–ella se ruborizo y se encogió de hombros más no contesto.

-¡Lily!–exclamó Victoire con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.- ¡Veo que has encontrado la magia que hay dentro de ti!–la levanto del suelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Creo que si–respondió la pequeña pelirroja, aún más sonrojada.

El niño pelirrojo se acercó deprimido. –Lily es mejor que yo en todo.–dijo cabizbajo.

-Eso no es cierto, Hugo. –le dijo Victoire. Hugo hizo una mueca.

-No es que sea mejor que tú, cariño, sino, es que heredó la magia y habilidades de su abuela, de _Lily Evans._ –dijo Andrómeda abrazando al pequeño por los hombros.

-¡Abuela Andrómeda!–la saludo la pequeña Lily, con gran alegría.

-Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi abrazo, pequeña.

-¡No! Claro que no–dijo la pequeña corriendo a abrazar a la ansiada-. ¡Nunca lo haría!

Teddy soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo, cosa que hizo que Victoire le diera un codazo justo en las costillas.

Lily se despego de la cariñosa Andrómeda que consideraba también como su abuela y se acercó rápidamente a Teddy.

-¡Teddy, vamos!–lo tomó de la mano mientras lo guiaba hacia dentro-. ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! ¡Vamos, vamos!–tiraba de él, emocionada.

Teddy solo asintió mientras iba tirado por la más pequeña de los Potter, tratando de no tropezar tras cada paso que daba. Lily iba soltando pequeñas risitas mientras llegaba a la puerta de la casa.

Victoire y su abuela los seguían de cerca, mientras que el pequeño Hugo corría junto a ellos para no quedarse atrás. La joven rubia no resistió las ganas de echarse a reír por la reacción del _Metamorfomago_ y de la forma en que trotaba y tropezaba gracias a Lily. Ahora fue el turno de él de fulminarla con la mirada, lo cual a ella no le importó y lo paso por alto para después seguir con unas sonoras carcajadas las cuales Teddy no tomó con mucho agrado.

Lily abrió la puerta delantera, y sin soltar a Teddy dio pequeños brinquitos a cada paso que daba, mientras él la acompañaba con risas disimuladas y divertidas al ver a la niña saltar alegremente por todo lugar a donde iba.

-Finge sorpresa, ¿quieres?–le murmuro por lo bajo Victoire al momento que Teddy tomaba a Lily y la levantaba del suelo para después ponerla sobre sus hombros, mientras que ella soltaba un pequeño gritillo y después se desbocaba de risa.

La joven lo fulmino con la mirada para después sonreír y reír junto con Lily.

-_¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!–_un manotazo. _¡CRAASH!_ Algo rompiéndose, o en estos momentos, lo más probable ya hecho completamente añicos en el suelo_-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?–_el mencionado soltó un respingón asustado tras haber sido sorprendido _in fraganti_ al momento de meter el dedo al pastel, y al retroceder rompiendo parte de la vajilla a su paso_._

-¡Mamá…! este… yo… -escondió rápidamente la mano detrás de si.

Su madre lo miro evidentemente enojada.

-¡Te dije que era para cuando llegara Teddy!

-¡Mamá, mira quien llego!–soltó Lily mientras agachaba la cabeza para pasar por la puerta.

Ginny se giro al oír a su pequeña, y al momento de ver quien era relajó el semblante rápidamente y soltó en la mesa los cubiertos que traía en la mano, para después decir:

-¡Teddy, cariño! No te esperábamos hasta dentro de…

-…¿Cinco minutos?–entró Victoire a la cocina, mientras tomaba una fresa sobrante del pastel–. Misión fallida, tía Ginny–dijo con decepción mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se metía la fresa a la boca.

-¿No funcionó nuestro plan?

-Ni en lo más mínimo. Al parecer él ya estaba completamente informado de todo–Victoire le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Teddy-¡Definitivamente con él no funcionan las sorpresas!–soltó un resoplido haciendo que su largo flequillo rubio se apartara a un lado-¡Es un terco sabelotodo!

-¡Ejem! ¡Aún sigo aquí!–soltó el metamorfomago haciéndose el ofendido mientras bajaba a la pequeña pelirroja de sus hombros y la ponía en el suelo.

Ginny le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy!–dijo tomándolo de las muñecas.

-Gracias, Ginny.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más Victoire interrumpió diciendo:

-¡Vamos, todos están ansiosos de verte! ¡Te están esperando!–lo tomó la rubia de la mano y lo guio hacia fuera.

Lo arrastro directo hacia el jardín atraves de la puerta trasera, mientras él se preparaba mentalmente para los gritos, las felicitaciones y regalos que habría allá afuera, la supuesta _sorpresa_ que le tenían junto con una gran fiesta, música, baile, banquete y todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar proveniente de los Potter y de la gran familia Weasley.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TEDDY!–fue el coro que lo recibió cuando cruzó aquella puerta divisora del silencio y tranquilidad que lo acogía adentro y los gritos, la música, las serpentinas y todo lo demás que lo esperaban al salir.

Todos estaban ahí: Ron y Hermione, junto con los pequeños Rose y Hugo; George y Angelina, con Fred y Roxanne –unos perfectos demonios juntos-; Percy y Penélope, con Molly y Lucy; Bill y Fluer, con Dominique y Louis, (dejando a un lado a Victoire que permanecía a su lado, sonriente y alegre, siendo el alma de la fiesta como siempre), y su Abuela Andrómeda, Charlie Weasley, James –que había logrado escabullirse de su madre-, Albus y Lily, y por ultimo Ginny que había salido de la cocina después de haber limpiado el desastre que había dejado James. Pero…. faltaba alguien… alguien que era inevitable su presencia, pero…. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba su padrino, que era el principal organizador de aquella fiesta?

-No te preocupes. Él llegara dentro de un rato–le dijo Ginny al averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente en eso momentos, adelantándose a responder la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular el chico-, tubo que salir por un asunto de ultimo minuto, peor ya llegara…-una sonrisa.

Baile.

Música.

Risas.

Niños corriendo, mientras traían a Teddy de un lado a otro, queriendo jugar con él.

-¡Papá!–grito Lily corriendo a los brazos de su padre-. ¡Justo a tiempo! Al fin llegas.-dijo después de un largo rato, cuando ya se estaba preparando todo para el banquete.

-¡Harry!

-¡Teddy!–le dio un fuerte abrazo con toda su energía-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Siento haber llegado hasta ahora, pero tenía un asunto importante que resolver, trate de apresúralo todo lo posible pero creo que fue más difícil de encontrarlo de lo que esperaba.

-Lo importante es que ya estas aquí–una mueca. Por alguna extraña razón Harry tenía ligeros rasguños en las manos y los brazos.

-Mmm… Esto no es nada–dijo al percatarse de lo que observada su ahijado-. Algo sin importancia–se encogió de hombros-. ¡Pero eso no es el caso! Necesito mostrarte algo, Teddy. Tu regalo de cumpleaños, por así decirlo –lo tomo del hombro, guiándolo hacia dentro-.

-No necesito que me des nada, con tu simple presencia me es suficiente, Harry. No necesito más.

-¡No digas eso, muchacho! ¡Estoy seguro que no te lo perderías por nada del mundo! Y si lo llegaras a hacer te aseguro que no te lo perdonarías por nada. Bueno, dejando a un lado también el esfuerzo y esmero puestos en la difícil tarea de recuperarlo de nuevo, echados al caño.

Teddy abrió la boca para después cerrarla, sin encontrar ningún argumento bueno que decir. Harry sonrió satisfecho, y asintió mientras lo guiaba hacia el vestíbulo. Al llegar ahí, después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie espiando, cerró las puertas.

-Esto–comenzó, mientras sacaba, cuidadosamente, un pequeño y modesto saquito de finas hebras de tela evidentemente tejido por las manos de un elfo-, es algo muy importante, preciado y delicado, un objeto divino… una _"reliquia" _añorada por muchos… Una reliquia por la que muchos darían la muerte por conseguirla o tenerla tan solo en sus manos-Teddy lo miro con curiosidad, sin hallarle sentido a sus palabras-. Fue difícil tenerla una vez, pero, más difícil conseguirla por _segunda vez_. Al parecer tiene una gran magia y poderes inigualables que sobrepasan las barreras de la vida y la muerte, tan grandes, que puede llegar a perderse en el abismo de la obscuridad sin ser encontrada o vista por los ojos humanos si así lo desea, y, si lo hace, solo se revelaría ante quien considere adecuado… alguien que considere un buen portador del gran misterio que es y esconde ella.

-¿Qué?-enarcó una ceja-¿Sería posible todo eso, tan solo por… un simple y ordinario saco de tela?

Harry negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida por tal ignorancia, más no dijo nada.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta, pues podría sorprenderte su contenido-él solo asintió-. De todos modos no pensaba que lo comprendieras a la primera. No es "_un" _sino "_él que_" el que oculta los grandes misterios de la vida que nunca te podrías haber imaginado, él verdadero tesoro… la verdadera "_reliquia"_ no es lo que tienes frente a tus ojos, sino, lo que se encuentra _dentro_ de aquel objeto ordinario.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que se oculta dentro, que es tan importante?

-Esto me perteneció una vez a mí, sin embargo, después de que lo abandoné en aquel bosque hace casi 17 años dejó de ser de mi propiedad para pasar a manos del siguiente que la encontrara siéndole fiel a él, y por ello, esta misma noche decidí adentrarme de nuevo en aquel bosque prohibido para los alumnos de Hogwarts debido a sus misterios y secretos que esconde dentro para cerciorarme de que seguía en su mismo lugar (a sabiendas que podría haber sido ya retirada de ahí) y, si estaba en lo cierto, para poder recuperar aquella reliquia que una vez me perteneció.

-¿Por qué me confiesas todo esto, y porque ahora?

-Por que ahora lo quiero pasar a tus manos, con el simple hecho de que tú la necesitas más que yo.

Tiró suavemente del cordón que mantenía dentro a aquella reliquia, y con mucho cuidado la deposito en las manos del chico, él examinó detenidamente las dos mitades de la piedra negra que reposaban en sus manos. Era pequeña, brillante y extraña; hermosa, si, pero perturbadora… Justo en el centro tenía una figura extraña que podría confundirse con un escudo de armas partido a la mitad, pero…

-Es el símbolo de _"las Reliquias de la Muerte"._ –dijo respondiendo la pregunta aun no formulada.

-Creí que eran… tan solo un _mito_. Una _leyenda… _solo eso. Nunca que fueran…

-¿Reales?-asintió-Pues lo son. Y, esa que tienes en las manos es la _segunda_ de ellas: "_La Piedra de la Resurrección"._

-Eso quiere decir… ¡¿Qué en verdad puede resucitar a la gente? ¿Traerla a la vida… aún después de muerta?-exaltación, emoción, una mescla de sentimientos y emociones aparecieron en el preciso momento que escucho aquel nombre. Sería posible… ¿Acaso sería posible aquello? Lo que más deseaba y añoraba en el mundo… ¿podría hacerse realidad?

Rodó la piedra en sus dedos.

-Mmm… Sí… y no.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que… Sí, puedes resucitar a alguien ya muerto con el poder de la piedra…

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-…Pero _jamás_ lo podrás traer por completo a la vida, pues él ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos…

-… Sino al de los muertos… -concluyó, comprendiéndolo todo.

Cerró los ojos e hizo girar la piedra en su mano tres veces.

Y supuso que se había obrado el milagro porque oyó ruidos de pasos en la habitación, como si unos cuerpos ligeros caminaran en ella.

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

Enseguida comprendió que no eran fantasmas ni seres de carne y hueso. Eran menos consistentes que los seres vivos, pero más que los fantasmas; avanzaban hacia él, y en los rostros de ambos había una afectuosa sonrisa.

Y ahí estaban Remus y Nymphadora parados frente a él, con las mismas ropas con las que habían muerto, la única diferencia era que Remus era más joven, de aspecto pulcro y cabello más poblado y menos canoso; y Nymphadora aún más bella y joven de lo que era, con unos cabellos rosados sedosos y brillantes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy!

-¿Ma-má? –ella asintió

-Hola, tesoro.

-¿Pa-pá? –él asintió mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer.

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Teddy.

-Has sido muy fuerte, cariño.

-¿Por qué se fueron?... ¿No ven que me han sido de mucha falta?-una lágrima deslizó por su mejilla-¿Por qué me abandonaron?

-Se que es difícil, pero debes de entender algo: nosotros jamás te abandonamos… nunca lo quisimos…

-¡Entonces porque lo hicieron!

-Tuvimos que irnos, cariño –dijo su madre sin perder la calma.

-Me apena pensar que nunca te conocí… en _vida_, Teddy –dijo su padre- Pero debes de saber porque dimos la vida tu madre y yo, y confió en que lo entiendas… Intentábamos construir un mundo en el que tú pudieras vivir feliz…

-Y así lo hemos logrado… Y no solo tu padre y yo, sino, también todos los que murieron en la batalla.

-Deberías estar orgulloso –intervino Harry- ellos dieron la vida por ti… _tal como lo hispieron mis padres… _y ahora ellos son unos héroes junto con todos los demás.

-Gracias, Harry –agregó Remus-. Sabíamos que nuestro Teddy no podría estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas, y ahora veo que no nos hemos equivocado.

-No saben cuanto los he extrañado… Tenerlos aquí, frente a mí es… como un sueño. Como un sueño nada más. Nunca creí que pudiera llegar este momento.-otra lágrima.

-Ni nosotros, cariño.

-Hay que agradecer a Harry, que fue quien hizo posible esto.

-Y lo estoy… estoy muy agradecido, _gracia, _Harry.

-De nada, era lo único que podía hacer por ti. –una sonrisa.

-Teddy, te amamos y nunca lo olvides.

-Eres lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has logrado mucho hasta ahora… Mira que prefecto… -risas- ¡Eres igual que tu padre! No sabes que orgullosos estoy de ti, campeón.

-Y que, ¡¿me dejas a un lado? –interrumpió Tonks, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Si es igual a su madre! Un metamorfomago, con grandes habilidades, y ¡gracias a Merlín! ¡Con un buen sentido del humor! ¡Y no un amargado ratón de biblioteca que solo se preocupa por sacar buenas notas!

Teddy trato de sofocar la risa provocada.

-¡Al fin veo a la Tonks de siempre! –río Harry sin tratar siquiera de disimular- ¡Creo que ya no cabe duda alguna de quien saco aquel sentido del humor! Jajajaja

-Bueno, entonces de algo si pueden estar seguros ahora: soy un jugador de quidditch metamorfomago prefecto con habilidades y buenas notas con un muuuy _buen_ sentido del humor…

-Y no olvides: "_heredado de tú madre".-_agregó Tonks levantando un dedo para dejarlo claro.

-…_ "heredado de mi madre" –_concluyó rodando los ojos y desbocándose de la risa junto con todos.

Un buen momento en familia, hasta que… _¡CRASH! _Y…

_-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!_

_-¡FRED Y ROXANNE WEASLEY!_

-Creo que a llegado el momento de despedirse…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-si no quieren que se haga una tercera guerra ahí afuera.-señaló con la cabezas en dirección a la puerta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo dulcemente-. Recuerda que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos… mientras ya no pertenezcamos a el…

-Y… ¿estarán bien… halla, a donde sea que vallan?

-Por supuesto. No hay mejor lugar para nosotros que ahí, y tú estarás bien aquí, en compañía de todos los que te quieren.

-Tenemos que irnos, cariño.

-Fue un gusto tenerte de nuevo, hijo…

* * *

><p>-¡¿Pero que fue lo que les dije?-gritó Angelina mientras los niños se encogían de hombros.<p>

-¡James!-gritó Ginny, histérica-¡Ya van dos en el día!

-Tranquilízate, cariño.-dijo Fred poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa.-Vamos no es para tanto, ¡déjenlos divertirse!-y dirigiéndose a su hermana-¡Por favor, Ginny! ¡No queras parecerte a mamá con su gran genio y arruinando siempre todo…!

-¡George!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡No hables así de ella!

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Si ni siquiera esta aquí!

-Vamos…-dijo Harry saliendo del salón seguido de Teddy-. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-sintió algo romperse bajo su pie-¿Es esto?-dijo señalando el jarrón de vidrio que le había regalado la señora Weasley hecho trizas, sacó su varita-_¡Reparo! _¿Ya?-Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Papá!-dijo James corriendo a resguardarse detrás de él, mientras que Fred y Roxanne se escabullían de su madre rápidamente debajo de la mesa.

-¿James…?-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Lo siento…-se encogió de hombros, Harry sonrió.

Teddy se acercó en silencio a Victoire con una sonrisa, sus cabellos habían cambiado nuevamente, pero esta vez a un color no muy habitual y menos en él, se habían vuelto de un rubio centellante… tan brillantes que casi opacaban a los de la mismísima Victoire, y sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul vivo e impactante; la chica le sonrió, él paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, y ella apoyó su cabeza en él.

-¿Y… que tal te fue con tu regalo?-dijo jugueteando con mechón de sus nuevos cabellos rubios.

-Excelente-respondió sonriente de oreja a oreja, mientras palpaba su pantalón para estar seguro de que lo traía con él, sintiendo un bulto en su bolsillo.-_El mejor regalo de todos…_ -murmuro para si.

-Que bien que te halla gustado…

-¿Tú lo sabías?-pregunto con curiosidad e impresionado.

-Mmm…-comenzó Victoire titubeante. Odiaba no saber las cosas o simplemente que la gente o alguien supiera más que ella, así que sin pensar mucho su respuesta respondió:-…_sí-_con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque ella supiera perfectamente que no sabía nada al respecto, y menos que era lo que había logrado poner tan feliz a Teddy, pero le gustaba siempre formar parte de todo lo que lo hiciera feliz o estuviera relacionado con él.-Estoy segura que ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos…-comenzó a alardear.

-_Por supuesto…_-respondió él, callándola con un dulce beso en la frente.-_…_el_ mejor _de todos_._

Y efectivamente, lo era… este había sido su _mejor _cumpleaños de todos y estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría, había recibido el mejor regalo de todos… uno que nadie _jamás_ podría remplazar y lo recordaría por siempre.

**Nota:**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Koori! Espero que te la hallas pasado muy bien, y perdona por subir tan tarde tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero como ya sabes... la inspiración tardaba en llegar, y pues... bueno... Esto fue lo que salio de mi linda y gran historia que tenía ya tiempo guradando dentro de mi cabeza, espero que te halla gustado o aunque sea agradado un poco. Puse un gran empeño y esfuerzo en elle y su creación para poder plasmarla lo mejor posible, asi que... ¡No te puedes quejar! Me esforze muuuuucho... ¬¬**

**Bueno, espero que te halla gustado, y... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**.**

**.**

**Este fué un Teddy/Victoire y espero que halla sido de su agrado. Tube esta grandiosa idea por un muy buen tiempo dentro de mi cabeza y... ¡Al fin logro salir a la luz! ¡Espero que les halla gustado! Y... espero sus reviews...**

_**Con cariño, Eli^-^**_


End file.
